Kidnapping Princess Hinata
by piratequeen11
Summary: Konoha is at war with the Sound. Things seemed like they couldn't get any harder for 19 year old Naruto till Sasuke is taken. Now he must kidnap Hinata in exchange for Sasuke's safe return. But what happens when he falls for her? Full summary inside. NH
1. Ch 1 Orochimaru’s offer

READ ME: BEFORE YOU START READING, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY LATEST UPDATE ON CHAPTER 8

Kidnapping Princess Hinata

**Disclaimer:** If you don't read the anima Naruto, or watch the T.V. show Naruto, this may be a bit hard to understand, but I think that you should be able to catch on after a while. I DON'T OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY! It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I DO own is the plot.

Note from Author: **PLEASE READ! **Ok, I am changing the story line a bit to make it easier to work with. First, of all Neji has been adopted by Hiashi (Hinata's dad) and is now Hinata's older brother. After Hiashia and the rest of the clan saw how loyal, and strong Neji has become, plus of his Byakugan being so strong, they decide that he had proven himself more then worthy to be the heir of the Hyuuga clan. Hinata was actually very happy for Neji, and sort of relieved that all the pressure was off of her and knowing that the clan was in good hands. The Hyuuga clan is pretty much royalty, and Hishia is the Kazekage of Konoha Village. Tsunade is still the Hokage, but just has more power then Hishia does. Next, Sasuke has came back to Konoha and isn't under the influence of the curse mark that Orochimaru (I will explain how the curse mark was removed later.)

"talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Demon talking"**

_**Noise, or something going on**_

Chapter 1

Orochimaru's offer

_Prologue_: It was the dead of night somewhere in the woods. The rain kept on coming down harder, and harder as the storm raged on without giving any sign of lighting up any time soon. Naruto was moving as fast as he possible could. He ignored the rain that stung his face like thousands of tiny knives, or the fact that he was exhausted and severely wounded. The only thing that cared about, the only thing on his mind, was the dieing girl he held tightly in his arms. "Hinata," he said to her, "I know I have really messed up, and its all my fault that your in this state. I know I can never forgive myself, or let alone expect you to forgive me, but please, I'm begging you, don't leave me!" As soon as he said this, he felt the sharp pain of something hitting 5 of his chakra points in his back, causing his heart to stop short a beat. "No, Hina-ta." He whispered, holder her even closer in a giant death grip as he blacked out, and they both began falling down to earth.

Two Months earlier

"This mission just keeps on getting more and more troublesome!" 19-year-old Shikamaru muttered to himself as he dodged an up coming kuni which imbedded itself in the tree trunk right behind him. "Naruto! Go after Kabuto! Sai and me can handle these guys!" Shikamaru was the leader of a search-and-rescue mission for Sasuke after he disappeared on a mission to escort a high-rank official who had just finished an important meeting with Tsunade. But after five days from his dead line to return to the village, Tsunade got worried enough, and finally gave into letting Naruto, Sai, and Shikamaru to go on a mission to look for him.

Three years ago, Sasuke came back to Kohona to warn Tsunade about a surprise attack that Orochimaru was planning. The curse mark finally reached its breaking point when too much chakra was added to the curse mark then it could contain by Orochimaru when he was trying to give it an upgrade that would allow Sasuke to bring the curse mark up a level and increase his strength greatly. When he finally woke up (thanks to Kabuto,) he realized that he almost got himself killed, and staying here and having Orochimaru (who would probably try to put the curse mark back on him) continue training with him, which would be a gamble with his life. And right now, the odds were against him. When he heard Orochimaru planning a surprise attack on Konoha, he soon left to warn Tsunade, who along with Naruto, started beating Sasuke to a pulp till they realized that that curse mark was gone, and didn't have an influence on his actions.

Since then, Konoha Village has been at war with the Sound Village. But when the war started, it became quite common for ninjas with a Kekkei genkai, or a Ki-genkai to disappear on missions.

And within the last year, people with these special abilities (mostly children.) began to disappear like their Shinobi relatives. Mothers would go to their child's bedroom to wake them up only to find them not there. It was almost as if they disappeared into thin air with out a trace. Most of the victims never returned, and the ones that did wouldn't be able to remember a thing within the time frame they were kidnapped. The only thing they knew was that Orochimaru was behind it. What he wanted, and why stilled remained a mystery.

Note from Author: Ok, sorry about the break but I forgot to add this in with my first Author note. So, I am just going to add it in now to annoy you, and because I don't want to go through the hassle of copying and pasting, then rewording things to make the sentences make sense. Anyhow, yes, I made Ki-genkai up. Ki-genkai means special abilities that person is given you, or a fighting style their clan specializes in. For example, Shino would have a Ki-genkai because of his Insects, because he wasn't born with them. Kiba would be another, for his ability of having such a sharp sense of smell, and being able to talk to Akamaru, and using him for beast attacks. The same thing goes with Naruto, because he gets power from the nine-tailed fox demon that his dad sealed into him when he was a baby. Anyhow, I hope you understand what I'm talking about. Oh, and for the record, yes, the 4th IS Naruto's dad! Now on with the story!

"Kabuto! What the Hll did you do Sasuke?" Raged Naruto, who was about 30ft away. Kabuto just smirked and casually said, "Do you seriously think I will just tell you? If you want Sasuke back, you need to talk to Orochimaru. He has offer for you that I think you might be interested in. I'm pretty sure that you two can reached an agreement." "What makes you think I care that baka has to say?" Naruto replied as the nine-tale's blood red chaka began to circle him. Kabuto just smirked, "Suit yourself. I didn't realize that the Kyuubi would be so heartless that he would leave his best friend to just die!" Kabuto quickly left after he said this with Naruto hot at his heels.

Small Time Skip

Naruto followed Kabuto to a small clearing in the woods with a cave on the other side where Kabuto just seemed to have had disappeared to. Naruto entered the cave that was almost pitch-black, and the sounds of his deep breathing, and quick footsteps echoed loudly through out the hall, along with Kabuto who didn't sound to be too far ahead. After 15 or so minutes of following Kabuto through what seemed like an unending maze of twist and turns, Kabuto finally stopped in a large room. Their sat Orochimaru cough, Michel Jackson! Cough who was looking at Naruto with a bit of a smug grin on his face. Kabuto was at Orochimaru's right a couple feet ahead with Sasuke next to him. Sasuke was tied up, and his head hanging limply down on his shoulder. But what scared Naruto, was that Sasuke wasn't moving.

The images of when he found Garra dead after being captured by the Akatasuki were flashing through Naruto's mind, and how much Sasuke looked like Garra's once dead body at the moment. Just like Garra, Sasuke looked cold, white, and didn't show any signs that he was breathing. "Sasuke," Naruto said more to himself then to the people around him. "Sasuke wake up you Baka! How the hll can you just be sitting there at a time like this? Dmn it Sasuke! Answer me!" But Naruto knew that he could scream all he wanted, but he knew it was no use. Sasuke wouldn't answer back with a "Shut up loser!" or "What do you want Teme?"

"What did you do to him-" But Orochimaru cut off Naruto. "Relax, he's not dead."

"Then why doesn't he answer me? " Naruto yelled, as his eyes began to change from their bright crystal blue to a blood red.

"Sasuke is alive. He is in what you may call a 'very deep coma.' His body has shut down, almost, but not completely." Kabuto answered in a clam voice.

"Then why isn't he breathing?" Naruto asked who clearly seemed to have begun to calm down a bit, but still didn't lower his guard.

"Sasuke may _seem_ like he not breathing from a distance, but he is, just barely. Since his body is in such a state, his body doesn't have to do as much work, nor does he need to eat or breath as much. " Kabuto said while he began to back away from Sasuke, letting Naruto approach his next to dead friend. Naruto check Sasuke's pulse while he right hand, and placed his left hand over his chest and saw that Kabuto wasn't lying. Sasuke was really breathing and had a pulse. But even still, he felt could as ice. Plus his breathing and pulse was so faint, it was barely even noticeable.

'_But what does Orochimaru have to gain with Sasuke being in this state, and what does he want me for?' _Naruto thought, but Orochimaru seemed to have read his mind and answered his question.

"Sasuke's body can only stay in this state for so long before it gives in and shuts down completely. But since I created this jutsu, Kabuto has of course invented a cure, which only Kabuto and me know how to perform or make. But we will only bring him back to normal state if only you do something for us in exchange."

"So what do you want me to do then?" Naruto asked finally getting his chakra under control.

"Its more like 'what I want from you.'" Orochimaru answered. "But first, you need to do something to get what I want, which is now what you want as well, that you now want to give me."

"And you're starting to sound a lot like Jack Sparrow. What is it that you want me to bring you, a key?" Naruto snapped who was starting to get frustrated again.

This time, it was Kabuto who answered. "More like _someone_. I believe you are familiar with Hinata Hyuuga, or 'Princess Hinata' as she has been called lately. She was in your class in your academy days, and I believe you have been on a few missions with her as well, am I correct?"

"_Hinata! Why Hinata?" _Naruto thought as few images of his old classmate flashed in his head.

"What do you want Hinata for? I haven't even seen her since you started kidnapping people!" It was true, ever since people started disappearing, many parents that had large amounts of money, or were high in status kept the children inside their homes. They were not even allowing them to walk in around in the village, and the Hyuugaswere no exception.

"As you probably know, Hinata has Kekkei genkai called the 'Byakugan.' The Byakugan allows the user to have vision of 380 degrees, can see charka, see through solid objects, and focus on objects for a very far distance. This blood limit has caught our interest, and we think that it can be of great use to us." Kabuto answered.

"So you are asking me to bring you Hinata so you can kill her, and then will revive Sasuke, and if I don't bring her, Sasuke will die. That sounds far! How do I even know that you would even keep up your end of the bargain!" Naruto fumed, as his eyes started to turn red again.

This time Orochimaru answered, " We won't kill her, or even harm a hair on her precious head. At least, _we_ won't. What I have planned is for me to know, and for me to know only. But I know that may not be enough to convince you, so there is another twist. If you don't bring Hinata to me, I will not only let Sasuke die, but I will also issue an attack on Twilight Town. And you know I am the type of person who doesn't like to lie, and keeps his of the deal."

Naruto knew that this was true, Orochimaru may have been heartless and evil, but he wasn't the type of person to lie. Traverse Town was a town that was pretty much neutral where many people fled to as refuges because of the war. So now not only Sasuke's life was on the line now, but the people of Twilight Town as well. "Even if I _do_ do this, where will I meet you? How do I get Hinata to come with me quitely?"

"Head towards the Sound boarder. You should find a village called 'Traverse Town' where you can stay at there to rest. I will find a way to get word to you there. And as for Hinata coming with you, make something up. You are a clever boy, just say that you are on a secret mission to bring her somewhere safe. I am pretty sure the demon inside of you can help you if you need it. So, do we have a deal?"

Naruto looked at Orochimaru, then to Sasuke. "_I can't I can't leave Sasuke to die, and let Orochimaru attack_ _Twilight Town. Our forces are streched too thin as it Sso he can easily carrie out with his threat without any trouble. But how can I just kiddnap Hinata and just leave her here to let God knows what happen to her "_

"**Take him on his offer kit." **

"_Hey! Where did you come from?" _

**"I was sleeping, till I heard you yelling your head off."**

"_Oh, so NOW you decide to pop in?"_

"**I was listening to what was going on, and I didn't want to interup and make you lose your train of thought."**

**"**_So you know what is going then,got any bright ideas on how to get out off this mess that doesn't included anyone getting kill?"_

"**There isn't any easy way out of this. But your best choice is to play it safe and take his offer and give her the girl. Besides, he said that she won't harm her, at least he wouldn't. The worst-case scenario would be she would die, and Orochimaru will get information about the Byakugan. But that is much better then letting hundreds of people get hurt or killed. On top of that, you would lose your best friend if you don't do what Orochimaru wants."**

_"I really don't have much of a choice do I?"_

"So, what is your decision?" Said Kabuto who was starting to get impatient.

"No tricks or something else you plan to use?" Naruto asked while Orochimaru smile seeing that Naruto was interesting.

"Nothing at all, unless you try to pull something."

"If you promise not to hurt her, Sasuke, or anyone else for that matter… I'll do it."

Naruto was looked down, regretting his decision but knowing that he didn't have much of a choice.

Kabuto walked up to Naruto till he was in arms reach of him.

"Good choice. Like I said before, you need to head to Traverse Town. If I am not able to find any trace of you there by twelve days, we will kill Sasuke. That gives you about ten days to get there. Understand?"

Naruto nodded his head to show that he understood.

"Good," Kabuto said as he raised his hand and placed it on Naruto's shoulder.

That was the last thing that Naruto heard before Kabuto hit a pressure point on the back of his head and every thing turned black.

**Shika's P.O.V.**

"Naruto!"

…

"Naruto!"

…

"Sai, hand me your canteen."

_**splash **_"NARUTO WAKE UP!"

"Ag! What was that for?" Said a now very wet Naruto.

Shikamaru just smirked and even Sai couldn't help but smile. "You've been out cold for a few hours. I called out to you twice but you didn't answer me, so I decided that a bit of H2O wouldn't hurt. But never mind that, what happened? Did you find Sasuke?"

Naruto looked down, wondering if he should tell his friends what happened. "Actually, I was chasing Kabuto, then we got in a battle. He knocked me out, at that is all I remember."

"Do you know which he is went?"

"No-"

"Sht!" Shika Interrupted. "That means we have to start from scratch! They should be close by, so we have a chance at tracking him down. Sai do you think that you could use your-"

"We can't do that. We can't go after him." Naruto cut in.

Shikamaru and Sai looked at Naruto like he just grew a second head. Shikamaru was the first one to over come this shock and grabbed a kuni and was about to question the blonde ninja to see if this really was his friend. But before he could say anything, Naruto answered the question his teammates were thinking.

"No, I am the real Naruto, and I haven't lost my mind. Kabuto said that they had no intention on hurting Sasuke, but would if we insisted on coming after them. They are probably far away from here by now, and probably with dozens of high ranged ninja waiting for us if we try anything that could take us all down in a matter of minutes. Besides, we scarcely have any time left, as it is to reach Konoha before Tsunade starts to worry about us. What do you think Shikamaru? You're in charge."

Shikamaru's face softened a bit, and sighed. "Your right Naruto. I keep on forgetting that you're not the same kid as you once where since…it happened" Shikamaru turned away regretting that he even brought up the subject even though he didn't say what it was.

"Lets just get going. I want to cover as much distance as we can before the sun sets." Naruto said in an expressionless tone then just left onto a tree branch.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto with a bit of sadness. "_You may have become stronger, and much less immature since that accident happened Naruto, but you have also changed. You never really smile, laugh, or act like that knuckle head you once were. And I sort of miss those time when you were like that." _Shikamaru just sighed and looked at the direction they were headed with the sun beginning to set behind him.

So, what do you guys think? There will be more NaruHina fluff later on. I am not that good with coming up with names, so I just used the town names, (but not the town itself) from KH 1 and 2. Just because I am using the town names, I don't think I will do any cross over. So Sora, Donald, Goofy, will NOT be joining up with Naruto. And with POTC, I just put it there for the humor of it! I might end up doing more of that type of stuff in later chapters unless you guys review and say you don't like it. If you guess have any ideas, or know how I can make the story better please tell me! Oh, and in case any of you guys are confused, Twilight Town is where all the refuges are at, and where Orochimaru threaten to attack. Traverse Town is where Naruto is headed. **PLEASE REVIEW! This took me forever to write! **


	2. Ch 2 The Meeting

Chapter 2

(You don't have to read the character intro, but I spent a lot of time in it and

I would REALLY like it if you did!)

Me: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long update but I -

Sakura: WERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!

Me: I am glad to see that I have been missed.

Sakura: Do you realize how long it has been since you last updated?!

Me: Errr… over a month ago?

Sakura: And when were the last time you updated with a REAL chapter?!

Me: … two months ago?

Sakura: And what make you think you have the right to leave the good people of fan fiction hanging there like that?! What do you have to say for yourself young lady!?

Sakura: All right! I'm sorry! I have been busy with school homework, flute practice, and reading other stories on fan fiction!

Sakura: AND?!

Me: Ok, you win! I was been grounded!

Denieru: Hey Sak, cut the author some slack? She has been going through a really tough time

Sakura: Who are you, and how do you know that PQ11 has been going through a tough time?

Me: Denieru this is my alter ego, or my anima version of myself.

Denieru: My name means Danielle in Japanese, and it is hard for her to create a story without adding herself into.

Me: What? I have always have dreamed of being a main character of Naruto **WHICH I DON'T OWN**! I mean, I have even imagined and altered the plot a bit so I become the new member of team seven so the story line makes sense. Since that probably wont happen till AFTER I take over the world, I have decided to give myself some credit.

Denieru: I will be probably be appearing later on in the story and my description will be in my/her/our (A/N which word is be correct?) profile.

Me: Thanks Denieru, but before I present the chapter, I would like to give a special thanks (and a homemade chocolate chip cookie) to the following people:

JouninTroublesome

tater06

NaruHinaforever (you get a jar full of cookies for reviewing AND putting my story in your favorites!!)

"**Fox talking"**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

Chapter 2

The Meeting

**One Week Later**

"Ok Hinata, that's enough for training for now, lets just grab something to eat and call it a day," said Neji who was now panting Hinata nodded and grabbed two small boxes that contained their dinner, which she made earlier that day. They ate in silence for a moment enjoying their meal and the peace and quite after another long training session. After a moment, Hinata broke the silence, "We have another meeting tonight. What do you think it's about?"

Neji rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me! I swear those so-called 'meetings' are really a clever assignation attempt in disguise to boring us to death to prevent any of us from leading the clan one day. I mean Akamaru wasn't able to last through last weeks meeting because it was so boring. I'm just praying it won't be as long as the last one."

Hinata giggled remembering what happened to their poor Akamaru (who became their pet and best friend over a year ago) at one of their previous meetings. "I can't believe he feel asleep and actually started snoring! I didn't even know dogs could snore (A/N: yes dogs can snore, well at least mine does sometimes! XD ) "Do you think father was a little too hard on him by not letting him in the room during the any more of the meetings? I mean I almost fell asleep because it was so long!

Neji and stood up and stretched his arms and legs, "Well, there is only one way to find out what the meeting is going to be about and that is to go to meeting itself. I'm going to clean up and head for there now and I suggest that you do the same so you wont be late."

Hinata nodded, "I will in a moment, just let me finish eating and I will meet you there."

Hinata stared at sun, which was now setting and began to think, "_Father has been acting a little strange the last few days. He has been much kinder to me, and hasn't been speaking much, more like he hasn't been speaking as much as he usually does. Is there something wrong? It probably nothing, or nothing that I should be concerned about." _And with that Hinata pushed her thoughts aside and left to get ready for the meeting.

**At the meeting **

The meeting was held in a large room with a large oval shaped table in the middle where every one was seated on a pillow for chairs. After everyone was there and had sat down, Hiashi cleared his throat to signal for everyone to quiet down. He then looked at Tsunade and nodded giving her permission to speak. Tsunade pulled out a large map of the Fire Country that showed part of the countries that bordered it and was labeled of the locations of different villages, cities, land marks, places where battles have been held and other various marks.

"Two weeks ago, Sasuke was sent on a mission that was supposed to last for four days or less. The mission was to escort an official from the Village Hidden in the Flames (A/N which I made up by the way) whom I just had a meeting with. Three days after the date he was to be back, he hadn't return, nor did the report that the official ever reach his destination. So I sent a group of three jonin, which consisted Sai, Uzumaki Naruto, and Nara Shikamaru as the leader to go after him. Four days later, they returned saying that Orochimaru's assistant _Kabuto_ had came within conflict with Uzumaki Naruto. He said they had Sasuke but had no intention on harming him, but if they persisted to follow, they would kill Sasuke and the team as well. Nara Shikamaru had very little choice and came back with his team unharmed. The same day they returned, I gave Uzuamki Naruto permission to go look for any leads that might lead to Sasuke's where about and most likely the other kidnap victims as well. He left the next morning with his return date unknown but to keep me posted every week."

Everyone started to talk quietly among them selves about the new information. One of the elders was one of the first to speak up, "Many of our shinobie have gone missing, but Sasuke Uchiha?! It was bad enough when you assigned Denieru on an A ranked mission and she was one of our best Jounin. But now Sasuke Uchiha? His Sharingan has been crucial for many our missions! What is being done to bring him back? " asked the elder who was taken back by Sasuke's disappearance.

"Like I said before, Uzuamki Naruto is on a mission to-" Started Tsunada, but was quickly cut off.

"I am very aware of that, but what _else_ is being done? Surely you are taking other precautions to bring him back, or at least someone else is going with Naruto!"

This time Hiashi spoke up, "I believe what Lady Tsunade is trying to say is that Sending Naruto is the only thing we _can _do. Our forces are stretch out too thinly as it is, and barely have enough to cover important missions as it is, and our number of missing, wounded, and casualties and starting to rise at a dangerous rate."

"Thank you Hiashi," Tsunade said, with a small smile that he was able to get the elder to shut up. "I have no doubt in Naruto's abilities and know he can take care of himself," Then Tsunade looked down, and hesitated before she continued. "But you did bring up one of the topics that we needed to address, because of the large amount of our ninjas disappearing, or are wounded because of missions; we are in desperate need of Shinobis. In of one of our recant meetings we talked about making an alliance with one of neighboring villages, the Village Hidden in the Flames. A few days ago, I got answer from their Kazekage, and he has agreed to make an alliance with us, but there is catch. I discussed it with our Kazekage Hiashi, and…" For a moment everyone was silent, till Hiashi spoke up to finish what Tsunada was saying,

"And we have decided that it was in everyone's best interest to take their offer." Again everyone was silent for a moment wondering why their Kazekage and Hokage seemed so solemn, shouldn't they be happy? Then someone spoke up and asked the question everyone was thinking,

"And what does the Village Hidden in the Flames want in exchange?" Hiashi looked at Hinata and spoke, "In exchange for helping us, they want a large sum of money and…" Tsunade continued for him as it was obvious that Hiashi didn't like what was about he was going to say.

"And they request that Hinata will live in their village and marry the kazakaga's son."

A few people started to whisper to there neighbors. Hinata looked liked she was told that she was banished from Konoha. Neji just had his head bowed with his eyes closed. Besides a few murmurs, no one said anything out loud, till Neji spoke, "So, Hinata gets chosen to marry some guy she doesn't know for the sake of the village and she didn't even have a say in it.

"I am sorry Neji, I don't like the idea either, but we are running out of options!" Said Tsunade, but this answer didn't satisfy Neji

"But of all the girls in Konoha, why Hinata?! Surely there has to be another girl that is eligible that could-"

"Neji!" Hiashie interrupted with a calm tone to his voice, "Its alright I'll-"

"NO ITS NOT ALRIGHT!" Neji was now standing and slammed his fist on the table so hard, it made it shook, "HOW CAN YOU JUST MARRY OFF YOUR DAUGHTER TO A COMPLETE STRANGER-"

"Neji, calm down!" Tsunade said with a firm tone in her voice. This only seemed to anger Neji even more "NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! HINATA ISN'T SOME CARD THAT CAN BE PLAYED WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE IT! DID IT EVER ONCE CROSS YOUR MIND THAT HINATA DOESN'T WANT TO BE-"

"Ne-san," Hinata said gently tugging his sleeve. Neji stopped yelling and looked at Hinata and her glassy light lavender eyes that were on the verge of tears met his. Neji nodded at her, then calmy sat down without another word. Everyone was amazed that a young girl who hadn't said a single word that night was able to get Hyuaga heir to calm down with by just saying his name and a single touch when the kazakaga who also was his father and the 5th Hok couldn't.

An elder spoke up this time and spoke the question that many of the people there were wondering, " Neji does have point, Hinata is the daughter to the kazakaga, but does that make her our best choice?"

"Actually, Hinata is the _only _one they will accept. That is what they told me, it was either her, or the deal was off," Tsunada replied.

Hinata spoke up for the second time that night, "But I don't understand, why do they want me? I mean I'm not even that strong!" Tsunade gave her sad smile, "Hinata, you have always looked down on yourself, and never have gotten the respect and the credit you deserve. Hinata, you are the daughter of kazakaga, _and_ leader of the Hyuuga clan. You possess the Byakugan, one of the most powerful Kekkei Genkais, are medic nin, and you are of a proper age. You may not have noticed it before Hinata, but you are very beautiful, smart, kind, and you are one of the best kunoichi that this village has seen." Hinata was surpised by what Tsunade just said about her, that she just gave her called smart, beautiful, a great Kunoichi, things that she had never been told before. "D-do you really mean that Lady Tsunade?" Hinata asked, afraid that she was only saying that to make her feel better about the situation. Tsunade almost seemed to have read her thoughts, "Of course, you are that and so much more. I really am not surprised that the Villages Hidden in the Flames choice you. I'm not sure why I didn't see this coming sooner, maybe I just hoping that by some miracle that being cooped up inside would somehow stop any attention from others, but I was wrong." For a moment no one spoke, and the room was completely silent, till Hiashi broke the silences, "I think that is enough for one meeting, and think it would be best to call it a night." Everyone nodded and started to leave the room.

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

It was late, and I was tired and quite upset from the news from the meeting and was on the verge of tears. Akamaru was walking by my side and let out a soft whine and licked my hand as his way to comfort me. I stopped walking and began to stroke his soft head and gave him a weak smile. When Shino went missing over a year ago, Kiba and Akamaru went after him. They were supposed to be gone for just 5 to seven days and than return to the village. But after 10 days, a group of nin went looking for him, but only found Akamaru badly wounded but no sign of Kiba. Since then, Akamaru has stayed at the Huyga mansion and has been under the care of Neji and me. Till this day, I haven't seen or heard from either one of them, and I always wonder what happened, and if they are still alive.

"Hey there Akamaru," Hinata said in a soft sweet voice. "Why is it that you always seem to know when I am upset?" Akamaru just respond by licking my hand till I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned around to see Neji who gave me a sad smile. "I'm sorry about what happened, and for my sudden outburst. If you ever need anything, or if you just want someone to talk to, I'm always here."

"It's ok Neji, I know you meant well. I'm just, surprised I guess. I mean, for the longest time no one seemed to notice me except as for a pathetic excuse of a daughter of the main branch who isn't fit to lead the clan one day. That's why I was so happy for you when the Hyuga elders deemed you as the future Hyuga Head, Instead of Hanabie or me. You're stronger then both of us, and can be a better leader then either of us could ever imagine."

Neji gave me a side hug, "You would have made a great leader. But you're right, I'm still stronger then you!"

"Oh and how was that suppose to make me feel better" I responded giving him a playful shove trying to be angry with him.

"What? You said it yourself! I'm just agreeing with you," but reality seemed nag at both of us and Neji was silent for a moment.  
"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"I'll be ok. I don't like what is being asked of me, but I don't have much of a say in it do I?"

We stood there for a moment longer in silents, and I finally felt the weight of the day that had taken its toll on my body. "Thanks, but I think I'll just go to bed and hopefully when I wake up, this will be just a dream."

Neji just gave me a soft smile and walked down the hall towards his room.

**Neji's P.O.V.**

Even though Hinata said she would be fine, I still wasn't convinced. I turned the corner that led to my room stayed there and listened to Hinata as she started talking to Akamaru then burst into tears. I didn't say anything to show that I was still there because I was afraid I would only embarrass her. I figured that this was one of those situations were it was best to leave the comforting to the dog who could seem to be able to bring comfort that a human can't. I heard her say good night to Akamaru then close the door and listened as Akamaru walked away. "Don't worry Hinata, I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

Denieru: Wow! Storytext format, times new roman, size 10, and this takes up a whole six pages!

Me: I am pretty proud of myself right now! Anyhow, I know there wasn't any Naruto Hinata fluff, nor was the preview in here (which is still up if anyone wants to look at it) but its coming in the next chapter! You guys have waited long enough, so I decided that the end of the meeting was a good place to stop. I was first going to add the meeting and kidnapping scene together to form one chapter, but that is taking too long.

Denieru: The good news is that the third chapter is mostly written, but Danielle still needs to write the battle scene and spell check it.

Me: Does anyone else skip around when they are writing, or is that just me?

Denieru: And now we have started our 7th page in word!

Me: My fingures hurt just looking back at this! Anyhow, I will add a description for Denieru and put it in my profile later. But till then _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Ch 3 The Sleeping Angel

**READ ME:** I don't know whats going on, or if it will fix itself but I just updated with the 4TH chapter but for some reason its not showing it, I just thought I would let you guys know. Again, I don't know if this problem will fix itself or not but I'm doing the best I can to get the chapter up.

Me: Hello people of fanfiction.

Sakura: OMG! It hasn't been a month yet and you have already updated!

Denieru: Have you ever noticed that she seems to over react a lot, wait I thought this wasn't supposed to be out for about another week?

Me: Yeah, but she is right! You can thank my friend Megan for this chapter being out so soon, I hit a roadblock, and we had a sleep over and she really helped me out!

Denieru: Before begin; I would like to present TheElly929 a jar of cookies for reviewing and for writing!

Chapter 3

The Sleeping Angel

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Fox talking"**

_**noise or something going on**_

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

It was around 1:00 AM and just about every one in Kohona was asleep. Every one that is, except for a certain blonde Ninja. Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop in almost complete silence. If any one saw him, they would just think that they imaged it, or he was a shadow caused by some sort of animal. Naruto stopped on a rooftop that was about a house length away from the Hyuuga mansion.

_"Are you sure about this? What happens if she doesn't believe me and I have to fight her?"_

**"You don't have much of a choice but to trust me kit. If I remember correctly, she would usually faint, and looked up to you, so she will listen. This plan is the best way to get in, get out with the girl without causing too much trouble."**

**Note from author:**Naruto sighed, wishing there was another way to do this.

* * *

**Note from author:** Ok, I REALLY need need to stop fixing my chapters at 1:00 AM! Before I saw this, I thought it was good to go and had Megan (my friend) to skim through it again before I posted it. Now by looking back at this I can see that she just used spell check. I will fix this up as much as best as I can with what little time I have now and to fix most of the major errors so don't be surpised if you look at this again and it seems different from yesterday. I guess what I'm trying to say is _**CAN SOMEONE TELL ME HOW TO GET RID OF THESE STUPID LINES?!**_

Naruto hit the ground after jumping off the wall surrounding Hinata's house. Getting inside was easy enough. It was the security that he was worried about. Nearby massive paws stepped on the ground. Naruto heard a low growl behind him. He turned around but before he could react, he saw a flash of white fur and felt a large weight push him to the ground. Before Naruto could open his eyes to see who or what attacked him, he felt something cross his face. _"What sort of attack is-"_ but before Naruto could finish his thought, he felt something wet against his cheek and he opened his eye only to come face to face with a giant white dog. "Akamaru?!" Akamaru responded by giving Naruto another lick. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he began to sit up. Then an idea came to his head. "Akamaru I need your help." He said, "First: Show me where Hinita's room is." Akamaru pointed his head in the general direction of Hinita's bedroom. "Thanks." Naruto said, "Second…"

* * *

**Else Where**

Two guards stood their posts outside the front door to Hyuuga family's house. "Do you hear that racket that dog is making? I can't believe these people took him in!" "Shouldn't we help him? It might be an intruder," The second guard asked. "Naw, he's probably barking at a squirrel or something." "I don't know" the second guard said still not convinced, "he never barks that much over anything as small as a squirrel." "Trust me." The first said, "It's nothing, but if you don't believe me, just tell guards closest to Hinata's room to check it out. I think its Jakku's and Kevin's night to guard that area." The second guard nodded and touched the dial on the black collar around his neck and than began to speak," Hey Jakku, come in Jakku, this isBureidii. Do you read?" After a moment of static, a voice answered, "I hear you loud and clear Bureidii. What seems to be the trouble?" asked the voice that was named Jakku. "That dog keeps on barking, why don't you check it out or something?" after another moment of static Jakku answered, "I figured he was just barking at a squirrel or something." The first guard mouthed the words '_I told you so!'_ Bureidii just rolled his eyes and said, "Just check on him before he wakes up every one in Konoha Village!" A few minutes later Jakku spoke, "Come in Bureidii. We need backup over here! There's a-" His voice cut off and was replaced with more static.

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Naruto held a kuni to the throat of the guard named 'Jakku' and whispered into his ear, "If you want to see the light of day, I suggest that you listen carefully and do exactly what I say. First, respond back and tell them that it was nothing, and for them not to come. And if you dare try anything, I will slit your throat!" Jakku nodded slightly trying to get as far away as he could from the knife and reached for the dial at his neck. "Come in Bureidii," a moment of static softly buzzed till Bureidii responded "Jakku! What happened?!" "N-nothing! T-the shadows were playing tricks on my eyes, and I, I thought I saw something. It turned out to be the wind blowing against a tree branch." " Are you sure? Maybe we should come over to-"

"N-no really! Its ok! Everything is under control!" "All right, if you insist. But if you see or hear anything, make sure that you report it! Bureidii over and out!" When they heard the soft click to signal that they were alone again, Naruto hit a pressure point on the back of Jakku's neck and he fainted. Naruto smiled in satisfaction, "Now to grab Hinata, and get out of here!" Akamaru was silent but seemed to understand what Naruto said and what he was planning on doing. Automatically, Akamaru moved so he was blocking Naruto with his fur raised, teeth bearing, and began to growl as if to say "You are going to have to kill me first before I let you take another step!"

Naruto swore silently under his breath remembering that Akamaru was much smarter than the average dog and could understand him. "Now Akamaru, I didn't mean it like-" But Akamaru began to bark much louder than before" Naruto knew if Akamaru kept this up, we wouldn't last another ten seconds with out being caught, so he had no choice but to hit him on his head to knock him out. Akamaru gave a soft whine before falling over. "Sorry boy," Naruto whispered as he began to drag him slowly to a near by bush, "but its for your on good."

**Else where**

"Kevin, did you hear that?" "Yeah, it sounded like that dog started barking again but stopped. What's so odd about that?" "Well, he stopped in mid bark, gave a soft whine, and is now silent. I don't think that Jakku was being completely honest with us." "I think your just letting your imagination-"

"Kevin, I've known Jakku for a long time, that was the first time I have heard him stutter, or sound so scared, and" Bureidii said and for a second neither of them spoke, "there IS no wind out tonight!" And with that they both ran of towards they last heard Jakku.

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Naruto waited for a moment to make sure no one had heard Akamaru but saw two shadows running towards him. Naruto whispered under his breath "Shadow Clone No-Jutsu" and immediately four more of him appeared. "Hey you! What are you doing-" But the man didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Naruto's clones knocked him and his partner unconscious. Naruto's clones began to tie the men up and moved them to where Naruot had hid Akamaru.

After he was sure that the guards and Akamaru were tied up and unseen, he released his Jutsu and began to look for a way in. he saw a tree, and close to that tree was a balcony. "_That is probably a bedroom, I wonder if it's Hinata's…" _Naruto used a tree climbing Jutsu to run up the trunk of the tree to the branch that was closest to the balcony.He leapt onto a balcony, which he assumed was Hinata's room, or a room close by her. He walked up quietly to the door and opened it just enough so he could fit through and left it open just a crack to let some of the light of the moon seep in so he could see where he was going. Naruto peered out the small opening to make sure no one was following him. Except for his heartbeat that pounded in his chest, everything was silent, and he let out a satisfied sigh that broke the silent air. Almost as in reply, a soft ruffling of sound bed sheets came from the other side of the room. Naruto turned around to see who or what made that noise; and what he saw couldn't help but surprised him. There laid what looked like to Naruto was a 'sleeping angel.' Hinata lay asleep on her side, with only a thin white blanket that showed the steady rise and fall of her chest and the curves of her body. Her midnight-black hair was gracefully fanned out on her side and back, while some of her long side bangs were loosely tuck behind her ear fell on her face to form half circles on her face. The rays of the moonlight made her porcelain like skin seem to glow.

Naruto found himself kneeling next beside her bed, watching her in awe.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked more to himself, unable to believe that the shy girl he once knew, was now the angel right in front of him.

Unfortunately, just hearing her name was enough to wake Hinata (ok, well start waking her.) "Huh? Neji… what's wrong-" but before she could finish, Naruto clamp his hand on her mouth. "Shhh! Hinata, its me, Naruto!" Hinata blinked to let her tired eyes gain focus, but blinked wide eyed now fully awake by the shock of seeing her old crush in front of her (hey, wouldn't you be surprised if someone you hadn't seen in years just wakes you up in the middle of the night?)

Out of confusion, Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and tried to move it away from her mouth but Naruto was afraid that she would try to scream so held his hand firm. Now Hinata really was starting to panic and started to scream (which were still being muffled by Naruto's hand.)

"Hinata, hold still! I'm not going to hurt- ow!" Naruto winced in pain as he felt a sharp jab hit his stomach as Hinata still continued to thrash around. "Hinata would you please settle down?" Naruto said through his gritted teeth. Hinata continued to struggle.

"Come on Hinata!" Naruto said. Hinata refused to corporate. She took her foot and stomped down on his foot hard. Naruto bit into his lip resisting a scream. Before he knew what he said, he told Hinata "I'm trying to save your life here!" Those words made Hinata calm down and regain her senses. "You done trying to attack me now?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded and Naruto let go of her mouth. "But Lady Tsunade said that you were away on a mission concerning Sasuke." Hinata said confused. "Oh that, that was… a cover up, my real mission is to get you to safety. How did you know about that anyway?" Now Hinata really looked confused, "We had a meeting today that concerned about that latest missions and-" Hinata got a sad look on her face and looked down at the floor. "That they were going to use me to gain an alliance with the Village Hidden in the Flames." Naruto didn't really seem to understand what Hinata was talking about, but he didn't really seem to care, " Look, I don't know much of the details, but all I DO know is that this mission is top secret and I need to get you some where safe. So pack your things quickly and we need to leave, now!"

"Should I pack heavy or light?"

"Just pack like you usually would for a long mission." Naruto replied with a sense of urgency in his voice.

Hinata nodded her head, and grabbed her old backpack she used for missions which still contained much of her equipment (sleeping bag, canteen, matches, compass, scrolls, ect.) and then replaced her out grown ninja clothes with her more recent clothing, and put her ninja gear that she used for training with Neji. "Ok, I'm ready." Naruto nodded and they jumped on a branch outside Hinata's room and left.

* * *

**Neji's P.O.V. The next morning**

It was 10:30 A.M. and Neji was outside sitting on the edge of the roof that over looked the Hyuuga's private training ground with a book in his hand. But as much as he tried, he couldn't keep his mind focus on pages in front of him_. 'Its half pass ten, Hinata is usually up and about by now. She must be taking the news from last night pretty hard to still be in bed. I feel so bad for her. She's too young to be getting married, especially to a man she doesn't know for the sake of the village. I mean she is only 19, still a teenager, a kid! Of all people, of all the girls of Konoha Village, why did it have to be her?'_ Someone calling out for him soon interrupted Neji's thoughts.

"Neji-san! Neji-san! Where are you?" called out the female voice. "I'm up here," answered Neji then jumped down and expecting to see Hinata but instead saw Hanabi.

"Neji-san, where is Hinata?"

"I'm sure she is still in her room because of the meeting."

Hanabi began to look worried after he said this, "You mean she's not with you? Are you sure you haven't seen her?"

"No, why what's wrong?"

"Well I already checked her room but she wasn't there. I looked everywhere but I can't find her. I asked Dad if he has seen her, but he said that he hasn't seen her since last night, and that she was probably with you."

Neji felt his heart skip a beat; "You mean you haven't seen her what so ever today?"

Hanabi shook her head, "No, in fact I don't think anyone has seen her at all today. I thought she was with you this whole entire time." Now Neji really started to get worried. "I'll go look for right now, tell Uncle Hiasha what I just told you and to have all the guards on the lookout for her and to report anything that might tell us about her whereabouts."

Within half an hour, everyone was on the alert and Neji checked Hinata's room for the third time but this time he sat on her unmade bed and rested his head on his hands (think about how Sasuke would place his head on his hands) and began to think. _"Ok, Neji, just calm down, Hinata has to be here somewhere. Think, if you were Hinata, were would you be? … Ok, scratch that she has to be on the Hyuugagrounds. But where is it that you haven't checked? Well I've checked every room of the house, unless she isn't inside, but she isn't allowed to go outside so why would she …"_ that is when something catch his eye.

The doors that lead to Hinata's balcony were half way open. Neji stood up and walked over towards the doors with even more questions racing through his mind. "Hinata always closes this door, so why is it open? She wouldn't try to runaway, would she? But why would she run away? She doesn't have any reason, and even if she were, she would have at least told me. Neji ran to her dresser that had a secret built in compartment where she kept all of her money. It was empty. Neji rushed to her closet and noticed that many of her Ninja gear and clothes that she wore when they trained were missing as well. Neij's eyes widened and his heart began to raise and despise the rules; he went to her balcony and jumped off.

"_Hinata, what do you think your doing?!" _He began to search the yard (which was very large I might add) which they where only to go to on special occasions. He began to look around for any clues on Hinata's whereabouts and began to call for Akamaru to help him. After looking for half an hour, he started to become horse so he stopped to catch his breath and his bearings. After he began to catch his breath, he let his eyes wonder to a corner that was hidden in the shadows and covered by some over grown plants where he saw something move. He went over to investigate and moved some branches out of the way, but was shocked on what he saw.

* * *

Me: I'm sorry that it was a bit rushed and may have made a few mistakes, but it was 1:00 am, and my brain wasn't working properly. I just skimmed through it (which is about 10 hours after I posted it) and I noticed that I really need to fix it up.

Sakura: you still didn't really explain some of the stuff in the first chapter like Naruto's attitude change.

Me: Don't worry; I'm getting to that!

Danieru: Besides, you're part of the reason why Naruto is acting like that because you are going to-

Me: tackles Shut it! They aren't supposed to find out about that till later!

Sakura: … W-what do you plan on doing to me?

Me: You will find out later, so if the readers could be so kind and _**PLEASE REVIEW! **_It will help me stay on track and will allow me to posted faster. Plus I know that I haven't put Danieru's info on my profile yet, but that is because when I was typing it I accidentally erased it so I have finish retyping it.

Danieru: Revenge is **SWEET**! Wait, do you really need to use bold, underline and Italic to get your point across?

Sakura: _**Wha!!**_

Me: Are you TRYING want to ruin the whole story?!

Danieru: No, I just like messing with Sakura! XD

Me: Anyhow, before I forget I just wanted to say that I probably (but not 100 sure) that I will be posting a chapter 4 preview. Plus I wanted to say that I am now going to taking over the story called "**Birth of the Divine fox"** By Morningtheft (don't worry, I have his/her permission) If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask.


	4. Ch 4 The Nighting Gale Angel

**Me:** Hey everyone! I want to apologize for not updating sooner, but I have been quite busy lately and I'm not exactly very quick at typing. What I'm trying to say is that I can't leave a paragraph alone till its perfect! Then afterwards I need spell check it and everything and like I said before in on of my previous chapters, mine are a lot longer than most.

**Danieru:** Speaking of which, how was the Chicago trip?

**Me:** I think one of the kids I was working with gave me a cold or something because my left ear always felt like it was underwater for the next week and I kept on sneezing for a few days after I got back. So I've been staying in bed for a while.

**Danieru:** My information is up on PQ11's profile so I suggest that you guess take a look at that when you get a chance.

**Me:** Anyhow, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

**The Nighting Gale Angel**

**Place, date, and time are unknown**

It was almost pitch black except for the fifteen small light bulbs that gave off a softly glow. Some of them were blinking on and off. Others looked liked it go out at any given moment. There were originally twenty light bulbs, but five of them had gone out. There wasn't much sound either, except for a few coughs and a mummer or two. Other wise it was dead silent. Then a new sound could be heard. It was the soft sound of footsteps, and they were getting louder. Once the prisoners could hear footsteps, they immediately became silent. After a moment, the footsteps stopped, but the clinging of keys replaced them. Everyone made sure that they were hidden in their darkest corner of their small cells, and didn't dared to make the slightest sound to give off their existence. The doorknob turn and the door creaked open, and the footsteps of three men continued. The one in the middle seemed to be in his later teens, and had his head hung low. The man to the left looked liked he was in his early 20's and had sandy blonde hair and wore green Ninja vest (think about the one Kakashie wears) with a black T-shirt that came down to his mid biceps, with and army green pants. The man to the right was slightly taller and had dark wine red hair that seemed to be the same age as the guy to the left and wore the same outfit. He lingered behind a few steps and grabbed the door. He pushed it back and turned to continue walking.

A loud slam echoed through the hallway that would make anyone jump with fright, but no did.

"Hey Zakku," said the man to the right. "Which cell was it again that belonged to prisoner 11 9 2 1 9 14 21 26 21 11 1?"

"Gee I don't know Kamuron, how about the only cell that is empty?"

"I already know that bonehead! But incase you haven't noticed, a few of Orochimaru's 'test subjects' haven't been able to make it back to their cells alive. "

"I thought that was only happening with some of the guys in section C."

"Na, they are starting to come harder on a few of these guys and he belongs in cell G15. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if boy right here were to die in the next couple of hours! I'll send someone to look over him later. Speaking of which, I'm curious to see how some of they guys in section C are doing. They are now putting a drug in food of a select few. Its interesting because one of the prisoners, 19 8 9 14 15 1 2 21 18 1 13 5 I think, doesn't seem to be affected by it! You should have seen the expression on Kabuto's face once he saw the results; he looked liked Orochimaru told him he was his long lost brother. Talk about priceless! Anyhow, they are trying a new type of poison and are upping the dosage. I'd like to see that guy live through that!"

They finally came to the cell that had the label G15. The guard named Zakku pulled out a ring of keys from him pocket and started to flip through them till he came across a certain one that was labeled with strange markings and opened the lock and the cold steel bars that made the door swung open. Kamuron grabbed the teen in middle by his shoulders and pushed him with all his strength onto the cold hard ground of the cell. The door was slammed shut (once closed, it locks by itself) and walked away.

* * *

11 9 2 1 9 14 21 26 21 11 1 just lay there, not daring to move. He listened as the echoes of the footsteps of the guards gradually became softer, than he heard the door creak open. The door slammed shut and echoed through the long hallway. He exhaled his held breath but started coughing. He sat up with his back against the cold wall and started coughing again, but harder but began to a felt a warm liquid in his mouth that tasted like metal. He looked down at his hand. Though he couldn't see it, he knew that he was holding his own blood. He lifted his head and rested it against the cold wall and looked at the soft glowing light that was about 30 ft away, and closed his eyes and sighed.

"_I guess I should consider myself lucky that I'm close to some sort of light. Most prisoners don't get that sort of luxury. Every 50 feet or so there is a light bulb, I'm one the lucky ones that my cell is close to one, or that it isn't burned out. __They are done with testing me, for now at least. Sometime today, they took me from my cell again. No, 'took' isn't the right word for it. More like grabbed, forced, or pulled me. But I didn't resist. What else could I do? If you resist, they hit you, or slam you against the wall. The less you struggle against them, the sooner you get to go back to your cell, and less unnecessary pain is inflicted. Trying to fright them, rebelling, it's pointless. It doesn't matter your strong or not, it makes no difference. Your chakra, they keep it in check. You are given only so much food and water, only enough so that they can keep you alive and strong enough to run more tests on you. The tests… well lets just some are better then others. Different people get different tests, I can tell by the marks on there bodies, and sounds that I can be heard through the ceilings. Today they put me in a large room it was too dark. Than the air, it changed; it was as if it had acid in it. I know it sounds crazy but that is the best way I can describe it. Sometimes they have me run through these different courses, or put me in a room that gives off different gasses till I black out. They did that type of test on me not to long ago. But this time I didn't pass out. I guess I'm starting to become immune to whatever that stuff is. But my body feels heavy, and my lungs hurt every time I breathe.What are they doing? What is it that they are looking for? Why is it that this place is like a maze? There are so many halls, doors, and some of the halls don't even lead to anywhere. How did I get here? Why am I here? Better yet, why don't I even REMEBER how I got here or anything else for that matter? The list goes on and-"_ _**SLAM!**_

Footsteps echoed through the dark hall again, but this time they were of a single person, and were lighter and softer. Every few moments, they stopped, and you could hear a cell door open, than a moment later you would hear the door close and the footsteps would continue. This repeated a few times till the footsteps reached the cell labeled G15 and stopped for a second as if time had stopped and just stared. Anyone looking out could see a young girl with a lantern in her left hand and a backpack slightly slung to one side and wore a black cloak (think about the ones that organization thirteen wears, but without the chain) with the hoodie up so you couldn't see her face. After the brief moment, she slowly walked to the door setting the lantern next to it, then held her right hand to the lock and whispered the word 'release' and the door opened.

She walked into the cell and kneeled down next to the prisoner and placed her hand on his cheek. "11 9 2 1, you're as cold as ice," she said a soft, yet very kind voice.

"T-Tenshi," (Tenshi means 'angel' in Japanese) he whispered finding comfort in the sound of her voice and the warmth on his face. The girl smiled as she heard her nickname that the prisoners had given her, 'The Nighting Gale Angel' or Tenshi for short. "Yes, I'm here," she whispered again softly.

Of all the workers, she was the only person out of all of them that showed any respect or kindness to them and treated them like humans. None of the prisoners knew Tenshi's real name, have seen her face, why she called everyone by some of their first numbers, or know what she was doing in a place like this. The only thing they DID know was that she didn't have much more freedom as they did. "They, they did more tests on me today, the bad kind. My body feels like lead and my lungs…" 11 9 2 1 didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before he started viciously coughing up blood again.

"Don't talk! You'll only make things worse" She started digging through her bag franticly till she pulled a thermos and opened it and poured some liquid from it into a cup and handed it to 11 9 2 1. "I was able to sneak some broth with small bits of noodles and vegetables."

"But won't you get in trouble for giving me this? And what about some of the others, I'm pretty sure some of them will be needing this more than me," He asked while staring at where he thought the cup should be hungrily.

"Not if you get rid of the evidence I won't. And I already have given some to the others who I was told to check today and so you're the last one."

"Well since you put it that way, and I'd hate to see you get in trouble because of me," he finished by draining the cup till there was nothing left than started coughing again from drinking it so fast.

Tenshi just snickered, "I know they don't give you enough to eat and you want to get out of here, but trying to choke yourself isn't the best way to go."

11 9 2 1 rolled his eyes, "Oh ha, ha, that's really funny. Just give me some more before I take the whole thing away from you by force."

Tenshi let out a soft smirk, "Nothing like a bit of food to get you back to your old self right 11 9 2 1? Anyhow, I thought it was pretty funny!"

11 9 2 1 was started to get a little irritated Tenshi's playful behavior, "So what? I'm growing! Now are you going to give me so more or not?"

"Patience is a virtue to live by 11 9 2 1! Now shut up and hold still so I can heal you," Tenshi replied as she started to put some ointment on a deep cut on 11 9 2 1's arm.

11 9 2 1 sat up straight and held still be didn't stop talking, "Yeah, yeah! Let's see how you do if you only got to eat as much I do! And I didn't know you knew how to tell someone to 'shut up' or let alone had it in you! It must be a sign of the apocalypse or something!"

Tenshi started to activate a white like chakra in her that completely covered her hands, "Another smart remark like that and I might just leave you here to rot and then you'll never get anything else to eat!" Tenshi snapped with a bitter tone in her voice.

11 9 2 1 heard this and immediately regretted what he had said and making her upset. "Sorry, I didn't to upset you. I wasn't trying to-"

"No, it's ok; I'm the one who should be apologizing. I guess I'm just a bit scared for my friend 19 8 9 14 15, he isn't doing too well." Tenshi said with a grim tone and placed her hands over 11 9 2 1's chest.

"19 8 9 14 15? That sounds familier, I think that might be the same guy that the guards that brought me back were talking about," 11 9 2 1 said as he lifted his arm so Tenshi could wrap a bandage around his arm.

"Probably, some of the workers are even taking bets on whether he will live or not, or how long he will last." Tenshi's voice was very quiet and sound a little cracked as she was going to cry.

"You said 'he' so 19 8, or whatever that guy's number is must be a boy. Am I right?"

"Mh-hm," Tenshi said as she refilled the cup 11 9 2 1 was drinking out of earlier and gave it to him to give her a moment to get her emotions under control.

11 9 2 1 could sense this and slowly drank his soup silently to give her a moment to let her gather her bearings but began to wonder and voiced his thoughts "What's so important about him to make you worry like that?"

"He could die, or be seriously hurt. Why shouldn't I be worried?" Tenshi said as she grabbed the empty cup from him and put it along with the thermos away.

11 9 2 1 wasn't completely satisfied by her answer and continued. "It's because he's different, because he is special to you. Just like me. I have a hunch that we aren't the only ones."

Tenshi stopped what she was doing for a moment before continuing what she was doing, "I don't know what you're talking about. I care about all of you."

"That may be true, but some of us are worth more to you than the rest. Don't think I haven't noticed how you tend to spend a little extra time with me than the others. There is a reason behind it too. Admit it, you know a lot more than you are letting on to. " Said 11 9 2 1 now starting to sound very serious.

Tenshi knew were the subject was leading to and placed her hands firmly on his shoulders and had her face faced his so that their faces were only inches apart, (I think I used the word 'face' a bit too much in that sentence.) "Every time I see you, you always bring up this silly subject. For once I'd like to see you without you talking like that! Do you realize how dangerous it is for you to say stuff like that? Do you realize what they could do-"

But 11 9 2 1 cut her off "could kill me? Does it really matter? By the way things are going for me right now I highly doubt that I will make it out of here alive! Every time now that they take me away I wonder if I will come back. I might as well die sooner or later so I might as well die knowing some answers!"

"Don't say that!" Tenshi snapped a little too loudly. 11 9 2 1 could feel Tenshi's nails through is shirt but remand silent. "There is still hope, we just… we just need more time." For a moment neither one of them spoke. Than 11 9 2 1 noticed how very light headed he was feeling and felt like he could just pass out then and there.

"I feel like I could just blackout at any second," said 11 9 2 1 softly said as he began to notice how weak his body felt.

Tenshi grabbed a bottle of water, a small envelope, and the cup that doubled as a lid for the thermos. "The treatment I did to neutralize the poison is starting to take a toll on your body. I'll give you something to put you into a deep sleep so that the pain will be gone when you wake up," she said as she poured some of the water into that cup and mixed some of the powder that was in the envelope into it than gave it to 11 9 2 1. 11 9 2 1 stared at cup for a moment before drinking it, "Hey Tenshi?"

"Yes?" Said Tenshi as she began to ease him onto his mat.

"In case I don't wake up, or if I don't see you again, could you please tell me one thing?"

Tenshi stroked a few of his bangs that covered his face to the side to let him know that she was still there.

"If you know, could you... could you tell me, what my name is, please?" He whispered closing his eyes unable to keep them open anymore.

Tenshi hesatated for a moment than leaned her face close to his ear and whispered something before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

That was the last time Tenshi and 11 9 2 1 saw each other in that jail. The last thing 11 9 2 1 heard her say before sleep took over him was this;

"Your name is Kiba."

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

Me: You guys are probably wondering 'where is Naruto and Hinata?' and I purposely cut them out of this chapter. I wanted to dedicate a chapter to what's going elsewhere because it will be playing a HUGE part in the plot. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm trying to make my story more complex then the other stories people are writing and won't be very 'true love at first sight' were Naruto and Hinata see each other and the heavens open up with the angels singing and they automatically become the perfect couple. Or Naruto will the knight in shining armor (or ninja) that well rescue the damsel in distress (which would be Hinata of course) and will ride off into the sunset. That may be how Disney does it, but that is not how my story will be (cues in 'Cinderella' by the Cheetah Girls.) Don't get me wrong, there will be NaruHina fluff, but it won't all happen all at once and be all nice, sweet, and happy. I just wanted you guys to know that and if you want a story that will be more fairy-tale like, I strongly suggest that you try reading something else.

P.S. I know that chapter three is a bit of a mess, and I will try to fix it up if or when I have some time, but I am in California visiting relatives which I rarely get to see and I want to enjoy the rest of my vacation because school starts for me right on the day BEFORE I get back. I already got a bit of chapter five done, (I orginally planned to make that chapter four) but I was hitting a bit of a road block so I decided to do what I just did (or posted,) so I will get a preview for it up in a week or so. **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Ch 5 The Bandit Raid

Megan: After months and months of waiting-

Danieru: Don't say how long. Please, the author is trying to forget how long it has been.

Megan: Anyhow, after a really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, *takes a deep breath* really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really-

Danieru: OK WE GET THE IDEA!!!!!!

Megan: Really, really, really, really long time, PQ11 has finally updated!

Danieru: But please note that its not because our forgotten author has been ignoring the story and all of her precious readers, but there have been some complications that have come into play that has prevented our author from working on the story. Allow me to explain why; Being ground for three months, and afterwards passwords were set on the computers and only PQ11's parents knew the password and they were never home to type it in or would they ever agree to type it in because all the choirs (clean the kitchen, flute, homework, ect.) had to be done. All the while finals were coming up that needed to be studied for!

Megan: But to be complete true she has had free time, but didn't spend it wisely. .

Me: _***Is consumed by the screen while playing on the PS3***_ MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! DIE YOU PIRATES!!!! TAKE THAT! AND THAT- NO DRAKE!!!!

Megan: Still playing Drake's Fortune?

Danieru: For the last two weeks straight….

Megan: I'm on it _***grabs PQ11 and drags her to the computer***_

Me: Oh come on! I'm almost to the next chapter- Oh, hey everyone!!!! I'm really am sorry about the huge delay about updated it must have been around a year since I update with a real chapter!

Megan: It actually really has been-

Me: *Glares*

Megan: I think I'll let you take it from here,

Me: Right... Anyhow, here's the 5th chapter of 'Kidnapping Princess Hinata' but please be sure to read the author's note at the end of the chapter for an important annoucement.

**Chapter 5**

The Bandit Raid

_"Thinking_

"Talking"

**"Demon Talking"**

**_*Noise or action*_**

This would be the third night that Hinata has been with Naruto and it was far from the fantasy that she would have had about him from when she was twelve. Every time Hinata would try to make a conversation with Naruto, he would just give her a one or two word response and ignore her. Knowing that Naruto had to focus on the task on hand came as no surpise to Hinata but couldn't help but feel hurt that Naruto wouldn't even look at her! Naruto had changed from her childhood crush, into a cold stranger.

"It's very peaceful out here," Hinata said again trying to start a conversation that night once camp was all set up.

Naruto just shrugged in response, still not looking at Hinata in the eye.

"Naruto, are you alright? You've been kinda quite lately," Hinata said as she sat down next to him on a log.

"I'm fine," Naruto said in flat but stern voice.

"Naruto, look at me," Hinata said in a soft whisper as she place her hand on his shoulder causing to Naruto to look at Hinata for the first time in days. For a brief moment, Naruto's sapphire blue eyes met Hinata' large lavender ones that were filled with concern.

"Its nothing," Naruto said shaking his head and stood up and walk away then stopped, "I'm going to get to get some more firewood, stay here and don't move," Naruto stated in a firm tone before disappearing into the darkness of the night.

Hinata stared at the spot were Naruto had disappeared for a moment with the hurt expression still painted on her, then stared at the flames of the fire,

"Was it something I said?" she asked to no one.

Listening to the soft cracking from the fire, Hinata became lost in her thoughts. Does Naruto know about the arrange marriage? What would life be like in the Village hidden in the Flames? Better yet, what would her fiancé be like? Is that where Naruto was taking her? That could easily be the case, because she didn't know the path that they were taking, and had next to no idea were they were going. Then out of nowhere, the sharp snapping sound of a twig breaking brought Hinata back to reality. "N-Naruto? Is that you?" Hinata asked in a nervous voice, knowing that it couldn't be true because the noise had came from behind her. "Naruto?" Hinata asked louder as she stood up.  
The shuffling of someone in the brush walking around in the brush was the only reply the young heiress got. Whatever was out there, it was probably human.  
Hinata grabbed her gear and held a kunie in right hand and made a hand sign and whispered 'Baukugan' to activate her blood line. Now seeing the woods in a completely different way, Hinata saw five men surrounding the West, South, and East parts of the camp.

"I know your there, so come on out!" Hinata said in a strong tone ready to defend herself.

Five large armed men walked out into the clearing, each with an evil gleam in their eye.  
The man in the middle with black spiky hair smirked and playfully raised his hands in the air as a way jester of surrender. "Ok, ok you caught us, now what do you want to do Miss?"

"Who are you and what do you want?" Hinata asked with her voice unwavering.

"We're nothing but a couple of humble thieves just trying to make living off of lost travelers here to steal your valuables and to kill anyone who gets in our way. But you aren't so bad looking yourself, so we might just take you too," The man to left with dark smokey hair answered.

Hinata just glared at them, and raise her kunie so it was in held in front of her in a way to defend herself. "Leave me alone," She said as she gritted her teeth.

The men silently smirked at Hinata's reponse.

"It looks like we have a feisty one here, I like that in girl," the man with the black spiky hair said as he walked over to Hinata placed his kunie so the sharp part of the blade rested on the side of Hinata's neck. "Don't worry, if you try not to struggle, I'm sure that this will all be over soon," he said softly he brought his lips closer to hers.

But before the man could kiss her, Hinata jumped back and threw her kunie at him.

* * *

Me: Well that's all there is for today, please review *runs over to the PS3*

Megan: That's it? They waited for –

Me: OK, OK!!!! I'll write more, *drops PS3 controller* I was just kidding anyway…

* * *

**In woods with Naruto  
**  
Naruto randomly picked up different pieces of wood, not really checking to see if the wood was dead or not since his mind was somewhere else.

_"This is going to be harder then I thought,"_ Naruto thought.

**"Who ever said this was going to be easy?"**

_"I never said that I thought that this would be easy, but I never thought that she could get to me so easily," _

**"I thought you were able to bury most of your emotions, ever since that insistent with that pink headed girl,"**

_"I did, but Hinata is making it hard to ignore them. I don't how she does it though. As long as I ignore her, " _

**"Prehaps you like her, in the same way that you liked that pink haired girl?"**

_"You mean my crush on Sakura? That was a long time ago. I doubt I like Hinata that way though she was always a close friend of mine. At least I hope I don't feel anything more then friendship..."_

**"You sound a bit unsure of yourself," **

_"What ever, as long as I don't get any closer to her then I have to, everything will be fine. I'm surpised that you remembered that I once had a crush on Sakura, I pretty much forgot all about it,"_

Then out of nowhere, Hinata's scream pierces the night like a knife but stopped midway like someone had stopped her.

* * *

**Naruto's Flash back**

Naruto heard Sakura scream split through the night and Naruto ran as fast as he could back to the camp not hearing Shikamaru's screaming at him to slow down. Though it only took him about a minute. Once he reached the clearing where camp was he felt as if his body had froze on the spot. Ino hands were tied, was beaten up, gaged, and was crying as a large man who Naruto had never seen before held her back from escaping. Danieru and Chouji where nowhere in sight, and Keiichi held bloody Sakura by her neck against a tree that just stood there limply.

* * *

It's a random blank space! :D

* * *

"No, dam*t, not again!" Naruto muttered to himself as he ran as fast as he could to the camp.

* * *

Hinata was able to take down on of the one of the five men by herself and wound another. But a midsized man with blood red hair stabbed her left shoulder, which made her scream, but the man covered her mouth to stop her. Some how, Hinata was able to escape from his grasp and looked at the four men that that had her surrounded.  
_"That's it, I'm done for! Naruto where are you?"_ Hinata thought.

Hinata heard something rushing towards her, and she wheeled around, Byakugan still activated, and she saw another figure rushing towards her through the brush. But much to her surprise, it was none other than Naruto who burst headlong into the campsite. He immediately saw the figures Hinata looked at in fear, and began growling with anger.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" he said, his voice full of rage.

"Oh we're sooo scared!" one of the men taunted in a mocking voice.

"Look, kid, to be honest, I really don't care about your hopes and dreams, and I don't care where the heck you come from, little 'Ninja', because in case you haven't noticed, this isn't another one of your training exercises where you can just quit if you don't feel like continuing. This is real life pal, so if you wanna stand in out way, go right ahead, be my guest. Just don't expect any mercy."

Instead of replying, Naruto simply stared at him for a few seconds, before vanishing as a cloud of smoke went up around him.

"What the-" the thug said, but couldn't even finish, before he felt a blow to the back of his head and everything went black.

"Heh-heh…" Naruto chuckled. "That was too easy. This might actually be fun. So who's next?" he said, looking around the group at the remaining four thugs.

"Alright, I can't stand this kid acting like such a big shot! Let's get him!" one of the guys shouted. They all ran towards Naruto, kunai drawn.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, spawning several clones of himself.

The enemies then approached cautiously, somewhat confused but not altogether deterred. One of the thugs ran at one of Naruto's shadow clones, kunai drawn, and began jabbing the clone. The thug was so focused on cutting Naruto to shreds, that he hadn't noticed the clone behind him. As the clone in front of him disappeared in a cloud of smoke, he was struck in the back of the head hard with Naruto's fist, _"All right, two down, three to go…"_ Naruto thought.

The next bandit that approached was wielding some strange weapon that was similar to a whip made of metal chain with a weighted tip at the end. He flicked it once, at amazing speed, wrapping it around a Naruto, and began to move in for the kill, ready to pummel him. As he grabbed Naruto and held him up by his neck, the sound of an explosion ripped through the woods, and what used to be where Naruto previously was, a smoldering pile of embers lay. Naruto had attached a time-delay letter bomb to one of the shadow clones, making sure to stay clear of it. When the letter bomb detonated, it sent the man flying back against a tree, after hitting the tree; he landed with a thud on the ground, and slumped over.

Not even thinking at this point, Naruto was just following his instincts. It was almost as if he was on autopilot. Of course, he figured it was probably the fox-demon taking over, but he didn't even care. He was just determined to keep Hinata safe and to destroy the thugs who had threatened her.  
The third thug wasn't on the offensive; rather it was Naruto who attacked him. One of Naruto's clones prepared a Rasengan as the real Naruto gave off a steady amount of chakra from the palm of his hand while the clone used his hands to rotate the chakra around, making sure he maintained the sphere. He struck the man with his Rasengan, sending him flying into the trees. Rather than hitting a thick tree and stopping right away, as his comrade had, he actually collided with several smaller trees before coming to stop, breaking them as he went. Pivoteing on his heel, Naruto turned to face the last remaining of the thieves, and found that he was already on the ground, with Hinata standing over him. Suddenly, he remembered Hinata and immediately went to her side.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah," Hinata muttered, still a little shaken up from all of the actions from just moments ago.

"That was a close one…" Naruto said as he sighed.

"Thanks for coming and-"

"I thought I told you to call for me if there was any trouble," Naruto interrupted in a cold voice

"What?" asked Hinata

"I thought I told you to stay here, and call me if anything happens!" Naruto snapped at Hinata,

"B-But I did, its just that they had me surrounded and I thought that I could-" Hinat said not expecting Naruto to snap like that at her.

"They could have killed you! Then why didn't you call for my help?!" Naruto said still very frustrated and now directing his angry at Hinata.

Hinata took a deep breath then looked Naruto straight in the eye, "Because I can take care of myself!"

"Really?! Because according to what I saw, you probably would have been dead by now if I didn't come when I did,"

Hinata looked down at her feet, knowing Naruto was right, she would have been dead by now if Naruto didn't show up when he did, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother you with my problems, your doing so much for me now and I didn't want to seem weak in your eyes…"

Naruto felt the pain of guilt as it stabbed through his heart by Hinata's words and from just yelling at her. "Lets just get out of here in case any of these thugs wake up," Naruto said, still not able to look at Hinata in the eye.

Hinata nodded, unware that what just happen only but the start of what she will endure in the weeks to come.

* * *

Me: Well that's chapter five and I hope you enjoyed it! And now I have an important announcement to make but first I would like to give a huge thank you to HalfDeadorFull for helping me to write the battle scene and proof reading this chapter, and to my friend Megan for her story ideas for this the chapter. For with their help, it would have taken me longer to

Megan: Then it would have taken twice as long to update!

Me: Shut it! Anyway the important announcement that I wanted to make is that I realized a problem that I'm going to run into if I continue the story. I plan on having my OC (original character) Danieru into this story. However Danieru has a large and complicated history. If I were to explain it throughout the story, it would lead to a LOT of flashbacks, which will probably make the story really choppy. So I plan on writing a second fanfic to explain her past to you all. I recommend (and really, really hope) you read it. The story will be called 'The 5th Member' and I will be trying out a different writing style with it, which contains shorter chapters but quicker updates. The chapters of 'The 5th Member' will be updated quicker then the chapters of KPH because I've already got chapters 1,3,4, (yes, not ch. 2) written in my spiral along with many of the later scenes for both KPH and 'The 5th Member.' BUT NOT TYPED! The scene between Danieru and Naruto in the ramen shop WILL be in the story 'The 5th Member,' in chapter six (which will be relabeled as 'Another update' or something like that.)

Danieru: So really have been working on the story on during the break weren't you?

Me: Come on! I'm not THAT bad!

Megan: Yeah, but wasn't that the time when you said that you were 'studying' for finals when you were grounded?

Me: shut it! Till next time, the only thing I have is to PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

Rachel: And don't do drugs kids!

Danieru: Who are you?

Rachel: You'll be seeing a lot more later on. You saved this right?

Me: Yeah, I just did why do you ask?

Rachel: 10,9,8,7,6,5,

Me: What are you doing next to the computer?!?!?

Rachel: 4,3, **_*REACHES TOWORDS POWER BUTTON*_** …

Me: NO, DON'T PRESS THAT BU-

END OF TRANSMITION


	6. Ch 6 Flight of the Nightly Gale

**Megan:** All right readers, thank you for waiting so long for the next chapter. We are pleased to say we will be updating faster. For example, about-

**Danieru:** Don't say,

**Rachel:** Hold up a second! How come you're the one introducing this stuff. I know you're smarter, more powerful, and far superior to the author in nearly every way....

(Moons [person typing this; Megan's alter ego and is clearly superior to PQ11 in everyway]: Okay, this isn't exactly breaking the 4th wall... the 5th wall maybe? Who cares!? This is fun! ^^)

**Rachel:** … but why isn't PQ11 introducing this herself?

**Megan:** Well...

**Rachel:** Don't tell me.... Drake's Fortune?

**Danieru:** No, she beat the game a while back,. Oh, hang on. Here she comes,

**PQ11**: _***limp***_ ow..._***limp* **_ow..._** *limp***_ ow..._***limp* **_ow..._** *limp***_ ow..._***limp* **_ow..._** *limp***_ ow..._***limp* **_ow... _***limp***_ ow..._***limp* **_ow..._** *limp***_ ow..._***limp* **_ow..._** *limp***_ ow..._***limp* **_ow..._** *limp***_ ow..._***limp* **_ow...

**Other girls:** …

**PQ11:** _***limp***_ ow..._***limp* **_ow..._** *limp***_ ow..._***limp* **_ow..._** *limp***_ ow..._***limp* **_ow..._** *limp***_ ow..._***limp* **_ow... _***limp***_ ow..._***limp* **_ow..._** *limp***_ ow..._***limp* **_ow..._** *limp***_ ow..._***limp* **_ow..._** *limp***_ ow..._***limp* **_ow...

**Rachel:** Gah! This is taking too long! _***grabs PQ11 who starts screaming in agony and physically carries her over***_ There!

**PQ11:** Hey guys, I know you can't see because of the limitations of computer technology, but my leg is all scratched up and scabby. An explanation? I was riding my bike and some baka decided to cover the path with gravel, causing me to lose control and fall to my unexpected doom. But then again, I'm so clumsy, I was bound to get hurt by riding my bike, and it would be from tripping over my own foot! What happened was that some idiot decided it would be a good idea to put gravel all over the road so when I took a sharp turn I get send flying off my bike skidding on the pavement and leaving me with blood pouring down my right knee, my left elbow and wrist all scrapped up, a huge gash on my left ankle which leaves half of my back sandal COMPLETELY dark red, and to and injury to insult, a large bruise on my upper left leg.

**Danieru:** Oh my god! Are you okay!? No wonder you were limping! I'll get you a seat!

**Rachel & Megan**: Is there any blood left that fell on the path!?

**PQ11: **_***sweatdrops***_ I don't choose my friends too wisely, do I?

**Rachel & Megan:** That's what alter egos are for, not us.

**PQ11: **_***sweatdrops again***_ Whatever_**, *plops down on cushioned chair Danieru gives her***_ so, any questions before we begin?

**Random Reader:** Who's she? _***Points at Rachel***_ She just showed up in the last chapter at the end and-

**Rachel:** Um, er... HAIL KIRA!!!! _***poofs out***_

**PQ11:** Anyway, here's the next chapter! BUT PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE AT THE BOTTOM WHEN YOU ARE DONE!

**Chapter 6**

**Flight of the Nightly Gale**

"Talking"

_***Action or noise**__*****_

'_Thinking'_

_'Sleep well, 11 9 2 1,'_ Tenishie thought after softly closing the door so the door wouldn't slam.

'_His condition is getting worse, and there is no way it will improve unless I get some proper medician. If only I could somehow leave and get word back to Kohahono' the hooded figure thought before stopping and shaking her head._

'_That's impossible, if I try to escape which I could easily do, I'll blow my cover and there is no way I'll be able to come back unless it's a planned inavation to break everyone out of this place.'_

Tenishe was so lost in her thought that she didn't the guard calling her name till he grabbed her shoulder,

"Hey Hanna! I called your name about three times!" said Toravisu who was worker in the prison who took care of all the computer data and such and friend of Hana. He came here about the same time when Hanna arrived (which was four months ago.) He can from the village hidden in the grass Orochimaru's men attacked small town of his looking for more possible test subjects. They would have killed Tovarivsu until they found out he was very good with computers and other technical stuff and decided he would could be useful and took him along.

"Oh, sorry about that Toravisu, I was lost in thought,"

"So how are the prisoner's doing?" Toravisu turning his head to look at Hanna while they walked who was a good three inches shorter then him.

"Not so good, I'm really starting to get worried about some of them. If only I could get some better medicine…"

"Which probably isn't going to happen."

"Huh?"

"You heard me Hanna. There's no way that's going to happen. And whats the point of them is getting them any better? Orochimaru will only conduct more experiments on them then they will get sick again then you will start to get upset. And if they die, Orochimaru will send out more of his men to find more test subjects with the same Kekkie genkai or Ki-genkai. Unless some village finds that we are here and breaks them out of here, they aren't going to get out of here. Face it; they are going to die here. Why do you continue to give them false hope is beyond me. So try not to get your self too attached them" Said Toravisu, then stopped and raised his lantern so it was as beside her head.

Toravisu looked at Hanna moment then took off her hood revealing her long light brown hair with blonde highlights, "You're only going to end up getting yourself when they are gone,"

Hanna looked at Toravisu with her bright green eyes then looked down at her feet then nodded, knowing he was right,

"Take care of yourself," Toravisu said after a moment of nether of them speaking then left.

Hanna walked down the maze of halls, which she had walked so many times before then up two flights of stairs then down a hall to where her room was located. Hanna gave herself a small smile, thinking that she could let her mind wander and yet her feet knew where to go since because she had walked this path so many times. Hanna unlocked the door to her room then place her hand on the door knob and but just stared at her hand as Toravisu words replayed in her head,

'_Unless some village finds that we are here and breaks them out of here, they aren't going to get out of here. Face it; they are going to die here,'_

With her eyes shut tightly, Hanna quickly opened the door and walked inside and closed the door shut behind her. Flipping on the light switch, a single light bulb flickered to life and gave the dark room a soft glow. Hanna leaned back against the door and closed her eyes and sighed. Letting her backslid down till she was in a sitting position, Kiba's words echoed inside head.

'_By the way things are going for me right now I highly doubt that I will make it out of here alive! Every time now that they take me away I wonder if I will come back,' _

'_I told Kiba that there was still was hope, that we just needed more time. But I thought that someone would have found out about this place by now, would have tried to break us out by now. But it's been over five months already! I thought Tsunadie would have gotten worried and sent a team to try and find me! Wouldn't the team have picked up the trail I was on and figured out where I'm at by now?!?!?'_

In her frustration, Hanna banged her fist against the wall, "HOW MUCH LONGER CAN I TAKE THIS HELL?!?" she screamed. Hanna bowed her head and closed her eyes, "Because they can't…" she whispered.

Hanna walked over to her bed and sat down and held her head in her hands and just breathed, again going over the options she had like she did every time she felt discouraged, '_I could escape and try to get help, which I can do because I'm strong enough so it wont be much of a problem. But just because I'm strong enough now to escape, that doesn't guarantee that I'll be strong enough in the future to make a brake out. But if I leave, 11 9 2 1_ (AKA Kiba,) _and 19 8 9 14 15, along with the rest of the prisoners I'm assigned to would surfer since I'm the only medic there that cares what happens to them and actually puts in an effort. I could stay here and wait and hope that help will arrive and continue to risk the possibility of being found out. So far I've been playing it safe and staying here and that has been working out ok I guess. So maybe I should continue with playing it safe,'_

Hanna just shook at her head and let her eyes wonder about the small room that had been calling 'home' for the last five months. The room was cold at night, and had a bit damp feeling to it. The light bulb that hung in the center of the ceiling that gave a dull glow from age and low voltage. Next to end of her bed was a small thin wardrobe with two draws at the bottom. The higher draw contained Hanna's logbook, which she kept on the data of the prisoners she looked after, a journal, three empty scrolls, and some writing utensils. The upper draw is where she kept her bandages, ointments, some dried herbs, some other medicines and so on. In the wardrobe was a big empty area with a shelf and some hangers. This is where Hanna kept her two spare outfits, her cloak when it wasn't in use (though she usually just used it as an extra blanket on her bed) her backpack, and a towel for bathing. On the upper shelf, was where the lantern went when not in use, as well as a pack of matches, a thermos, some soap, and a brush. The floor and walls were made of limestone that was very cold to the touch so Hana just usually kept her shoes on unless she was in bed. On the other side of the room was the sink, that was a foot wide, and two feet long and was cracked.

Hanna stood up and went and turned on the sink and splashed the cold water on her face as a way to try and clear her head. After a moment of just focusing on the feeling of the cold water running down her face and listening to the sound of the water running, Hanna turned the fustic off and stared at the reflection in the cracked mirror

"Now what?" She asked, almost expecting the face in the mirror to give her a response. After seeing this reflection so many times, Hanna had grown accustom to seeing this face in the mirror instead of her own. That's why she always tired to hide her face with the hood of her black cloak. Because she didn't want the prisoners, her friends and comrades to this face when they thought of her. Then they would see Hanna's face, not her face. She didn't want them to remember her as 'Hana,' the girl in prison. When they thought of her, she wanted them to see the face of their friend that they saw when they were free. Then

With her mind made, Hana went to the closet and grabbed her backpack out of the wardrobe and started to pack all of her belongings with the exception of the lantern, towel, and some of the medicines that wouldn't fit in her bag. After she packed all of her belongings, Hana put on her cloak and put on her backpack and grabbed the old lantern. Before leaving her room, Hana looked around her room one last time and let gaze rest on her crack reflection in the mirror for the last time. Hana blicked and saluted to her reflection and turned off the lights and left her room, _'This is it, there's no turning back now,' _

At her glance, no one would have suspected anything. Hana kept her head down and it took all of her self-control not to break out into a full sprint down the maze of halls and stairs to the exit. With her heart pounding in her chest, Hanna moved the ring on the lantern (the round ring at the top witch is used as a handle) to her wrist and started to perform different hand signs. As soon as she completed the long list of hand signs she whispered 'release' and a thin layer of chakra covered her body for a moment as her body started to change. Not a moment later, Hana ran into two guards that stood in front of two good-sized doors.

"What do you want? Are you lost?" Asked the first guard with was a tall tough looking man,

"Let me through…" Hana said noticing the change in her voice,

"No one is scheduled to be coming in, or to be leaving at this time. Do you even have a pass?"

"Me leaving is not part of any issue of Orchimaru's, so please let me through"

"Get back to your post, or you'll be reported!"

Hana backed away a couple feet and placed the latern on the ground and got into a fighting stance "I'll ask nicely once more, let me through,"

The first guard rushed towards Hana with a kuni in hand aimed right at Hana's heart.

As if she knew what was going to happen, Hana raised her left hand and grabbed the back of the guard's wrist with her pointer and middle finger, and the front of his wrist (where the veins are,) with her thumb. As a reaction, the guard tried to punch her head but Hana just moved a bit to the side like it was nothing then pushed chakra in fingers that were holding the man's wrist forcing him to drop the kuni.

"Do what like it doesn't matter," Hana said as she caught the kuni with her right hand, "I can see it all it all coming," and removed her hood, revealing her kekkie genkai,

"Who the hell are you?" asked the guard,

"My name is Danieru Uchiha, maybe you've heard of me, or at least by my nickname 'The Risen Angel' as it goes in the Bingo Book,"

"CODE RED! WE HAVE AN SPY THAT IS-" The second guard started to scream into his walky talky but was stopped as Danieru imbedded her kuni into the walky talky which of course, broke it.

"Sorry, but I can't let you be doing that," Danieru said casually and pulled out the kuni then turned back to the first guard, "Sorry, but do you mind if I have this? They don't exactly issue many weapons to the doctors working here,"

The guard threw the broken walky-talky to the side and directed another attack toward Danieru who just jump back, "I don't wish to fight you, can't we just-" but was cut off by a knui that was thrown at her that she easily dodged and imbedded and hit the wall behind her. Danieru look at the kuni, then back at the two guards, "Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you," she said then backing away and then closed her eyes then whispered 'shi-sharigan' and opened her eyes. Instead of each eye having three comma marks like a normal sharigan would, each eye now had four comma marks. "Byakugan!" Danieru shouted and charged that the second guard with her palm opened and pulled back her hand then quickly slammed it in his stomach causing the man to cough up blood. Not giving him a chance to react, Danieru slammed his face onto her upper leg then punch the side of his head as hard she could sending him sailing to the wall where he hit and fell unconscious.

The second guard came charging at her throwing four stars at her but Danieru raised her hand and what surrounding sand in the area came together to form a shield in front of her. Danieru sent the sand that made the shield to grab the guard and slam him against the wall, then the ceiling, then the floor where he laid unconscious. As quickly as the fight started, it was over. Looking off into the dark hall, Danieru could here the sound of many running footsteps rushing towards her. Without any time to catch her breath, Danieru grabbed the keys on the belt of the first guard and unlocked the door and took a breath of fresh for the first in what felt like centuries. But without time to enjoy the moment, Danieru rushed out the prison into a dense dark forest. Glancing back, Danieru noticed the spot that she came out of look nothing more but a patch of earth. Quickly grabbing her kuni, she marked an X on the bottom of a tree where it wasn't really noticeable to mark the spot were the prison was in case she ever needed to came back.

Hearing shoats and footsteps behind her, the brunet quickly started to zigzag between the trees and took off her cloak and folded it in half and wrapped the sleeves around her waist so it was like a long skirt. Performing a few hand signs, the upper back of Danieru's shirt started to rip as two white wings started to quickly grow from her back till the were each three feet long. Flapping her new grown wings a few times as she ran, Danieru jumped onto a branch and flew up into the air until she was well above the treetops.

_'Now that I can fly, I can easy out run those goons and they won't think to check the sky! If my memory serves me correctly, there should be a town about two days worth of flight north of here,'_ the Risen Angel thought as the flew off into the night sky.

**Me:** Well that's it for chapter six! Sorry that it took a while to update, but I've been doing a lot with my friends plus we've been having a bit of computer problems lately (but are now fix.) I'm now going to try and update about once a month now, it will be easier once I get my laptop since I now have saved up enough money to get one.

**Danieru:** Yeah! I'm finally revealed in the story!

**Me:** Nobody read my first chapter of 'The Fifth Member', which is a story that I started to upload to explain Danieru's so I'm just going to put, that on hold and just work on it when I have some spare time. Sadly my story might seem a bit Mary Sue-ish because of a random OC being in the story who just happens to know every one and who so happens to be a Uchiha. But that's just something that we are just going to live with. I might just load up an information chapter.

**Danieru:** There is some basic information about me and my abilities in Piratequeen11 profile PLEASE READ IT OR YOU WILL BE CONFUSED!

**Me:** And I'd also like to say thanks to Moonsan (aka Megan) for writing my author intro!

**Megan:** Anytime!

**Rachel:** By the way, why don't you reread what she put!

**Megan:** *_**anime sweat drop**__*****_ Oh come on! There's no need to do that! You trust me right Danielle?

**Me:** … *_**Quickly scrolls up to see what she wrote**__*****_

**Rachel:** I take that as a no,

**Megan:** Well thanks to all who have reviewed, have put the favorite to their favorites and have put PQ11 in their favorites! I should probably be going now…

**Me:** MEGAN! GET BACK HERE! *_**Starts chasing Megan***_

**Rachel:** This is going to be fun to watch! *_**Plops up pillow and grabs a bag of popcorn**__*****_

**Danieru:** Well till next chapter, see ya, and please review!


	7. Ch 7 A Surpise Encounter

Danieru: Hey everyone!

Everyone else: Zzzz….

Danieru: ….

Rachel: **_*sleep talking*_** you killed Machel Jackson didn't you Kira…

Danieru: Yeah, anyhow the girls had a sleep over and Megan and Rachel had a contest to see who could drink the most soda while Danielle (aka PQ11) when on a game frenzy to try to get to the end of Drake's Fortune to when the zombies come out (which doesn't happen till the end of the game) because Rachel wanted to see them,

Me: **_*Starts playing with the PS3 controller*_** …

Danieru: Rachel found three 24 packs of pop and got into an argument with Megan on who could drink the most soda and got into a little drinking contest but in the end decided to call it a tie,

Megan: **_*Starts lovingly rubbing her cheek against an empty can of Mountain Dew* _**

Danieru: I bet Megan would have probably won if they didn't run out of pop to drink,

Everyone Else: Zzzz…

Danieru: ….

Rachel: _***Left eyebrow starts to twitch***_…

Danieru: I'm lonely…

Megan: _***grunts***_…

Danieru: _***starts digging threw everyone's pockets and collects $6.78 from Danielle's pocket***_ I'll be right back, _***makes a few hand signs then disappears to the nearest vending machine then reappears with two cans of Mt. Dew and pours a little bit into the mouth of Megan*  
**_

Megan: _***Eyes snap open***_ IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!??!? I COULD DRINK MORE POP IN MY- _***looks at the two sleeping bodies***_

Danieru: You and Rachel passed out after failing to recharge your little caffeine high last night…

Megan: Ohhh, can I introduce the chapter then?

Danieru: Danielle made it very clear to me not to ever let her introduce the chapter again.

Megan: Then can I draw on her face then with permanent marker then?

Danieru: She'll probably think you stole her money then, **  
**

Megan: Why would she-? Oh never mind! **_*Grabs a permanent marker*_**

Danieru:**_ *Pours some Mt. Dew in Rachel's mouth* _**

Rachel:** _*Eyes snap open*_**YAHOO! Wait, what just-

Danieru: Caffine high, I just woke you up with this Mt. Dew so you could introduce the chapter.

Rachel: Why didn't you just wake up Danielle? **_*Looks at Danielle's sleeping form while Megan draws a mustache on her face* _**

Danieru: She's unaffected by caffeine, I thought she could use her rest since she's the one typing all the chapters and all.**  
**

Rachel: Then why didn't you just introduce the chapter?

Danieru: **_*sighs*_** Do you want the rest of the Mt. Dew or not?

Rachel: Fine. Thanks to everyone who have been reviewing! Your comments are really helpful as well as supportive. Danielle has been working hard to try and get this chapter out quickly because she doesn't want her readers to have to wait as long as they have been to found out what happens next in the story. Now without further delay, here's the 7th chapter of KPH.

* * *

**Chapter 7  
A surprise encounter **

**_*action or noise*_**

_'thinking'_

"talking"

The Hyuuga compound was still in ciaos after a week of Hinata's strange disappearance. The first guess was that Hinata ran away, trying to avoid the arraigned marriage, but the two guards that were attacked proved that theory wrong. With that said, the only option left was that she was kidnapped because the enemy learned about the agreement between the village hidden in the leaves and the village hidden in the flames and kidnapped Hinata in order to try and stop the alliance, or just wanted a human specimen with the Byakugan.

"But this still doesn't make any sense!" Neji raged at small meeting which consisted of him, Tsunade, Hiashi, and a few of the elders. "How would the enemy get into village, and manage to get in, and get out with out being notice? There was no sign of any struggle, so Hinata must have gone with the kidnapper on her own free will."

"Perhaps the kidnapper was able to restrain her before she got a chance to defend herself, or she was being threatened to cooperate." One of the elders suggested.

"I've trained with Hinata since I was thirteen, and I've seen her make progress to the point were she of a Jounin level and she is no push over plus all her ninja gear is gone. The only explanation we have is the enemy is someone who was working from the inside and is someone Hinata would trust enough to go with out much question."

"And even if that's true, who do you think would go against us and would have contact with the enemy?" asked Tsunade.

"I don't know, but it's the only thing that makes sense."

"Who the kidnaper is is something that can be settled later. The important is issue is what is being done to get my daughter back?" asked Hiashi

"We are doing all we can, but due to the current condition, we can't do much. I've only been able to assign only a small hand full of shinobi to case. Hinata is headed northwest, but her scent is lost in the woods. With no more leads or shinobi to assign to task. There is nothing we can do but hope some sort of ransom or something appears." Tsunade answered

"Then let me go! I've been done nothing but just sit here and help with war decisions ever since the war broke out!" Neji volunteered

"That's out of the question! Its bad enough that Hinata is gone, but if something is to ever happen to Hiashi, you are the only who can take the place of the head of the Hyuuga clan, and make any decisions in my place. If what you said is correct about a traitor among us, then the word about you leaving would give the enemy option to strike the leaf village directly from the inside. If they have the power get into the heart of enemy territory and replace some of our shinobi unnoticed, then why not use their skills to take out Hiashi who is the head of one of Konoha Village's strongest clans, and the Kazekage of the Leaf Village!"

"I can take care of myself, and I have no doubt in Hiashi's abilities to protect himself as well. Besides, who has to know that I'm gone?"

Tsunade sighed a looked Hiashi with an expression that said, 'It's your call,'

Hiashi looked and Neji and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I think Tsuade is right and we should play it safe."

Neji just got up and left the room without another word, knowing that it was best if just kept his mouth shut. In the hallway, Neji ran into the Hinata's old K9 teammate. Neji beckoned Akamaru to follow him. As soon as Neji was sure he was out of hearing range of anyone, he looked back at his white furred companion, "I don't know about you, but I don't feel real comfortable with just sitting here and doing nothing, you?"

Akamaru let out a soft growl in agreement.

Neji smirked and scratched Akamaru's head, "I thought you agree."

* * *

Danieru had been on the move for the past two days straight with little rest and the effects of the food pills she had taken were really starting to take a toll on her body. Earlier that day she finally found a dirt path that was used to by ninjas, the towns people to get to town to town, and sometimes by merchants to sell their goods in the summer.  
_'I'm positive that I saw a small town on my way here did I somehow miss it? Dear God, don't tell that I'm going down the wrong path!'_ Not much longer then the long kunoichi started to doubt herself, did she see the lights to a small town. With new energy found in her body, Danieru undid her body summoning jutsu and ran to the town clearing.

It didn't take long for Danieru to find a small inn in the quite town. Behind the desk at the inn was a tougher looking man behind a desk messing with some paper work.

"Excuse me," Danieru said in a quite voice to the clerk,  
The clerk looked up at Danieru, with an annoyed expression on his face, "Yeah?" he said in an impatent voice,

"Do you have a bathroom I could use please?"

The clerk just pointed to a door with the label 'women's' on it.

"Domo" (thank you in Japanese) Danieru said politely and pod her head to him and leaving for the bathroom.  
Danieru took out a small pouch from her side pants pocket and emptied out the coins on the sink counter. Counting the coins twice in her mind, Danieru came to the conclusion that she only had enough to cover the stay for half of a night. Sighing, Danieru ran her tired hands threw her hair and gazed at the mirror in front of her. For the first time in what had seemed like years, Danieru saw her face, her true face. Long dark brown messy hair framed her extremely fair skin (think of Sai's skin tone but with a pit of color,) and her large hazel eyes just stared back at her. Her thin black eyebrows were slightly pushed together due to the stress of the past events. Since she naturally had a very light skin town, the dark circles under her eyes really stood out more then usually due to the lack of sleep. As she lowered her her head so she was staring at the sink, another sigh escaped her full pink lips as she thought of what to do next. Looking back at the mirror, an idea popped into her head. Washing the dirt of her face and trying to come her hair with her hands, Danieru tried to make herself look as presentable as possible while thinking of what she was going to say. Once she fixed herself up to the best of her abilities, Danieru bandaged her right arm and left the bathroom. Danieru made her way slowly to the front desk, careful not to look at the man in the front in the eye.

"May I help you?" he asked again in the same uncheerful voice.

Danieru looked up at man with a somewhat startled expression, "Oh, yes, sorry about that," Danieru said softly and grabbed some of her money from her pocket and placed it on the counter. Looking up at the clerk, then back at the money, knowing that it wasn't enough to cover the cost. Danieru bit her lip and pulled out the rest of the money from her pocket, knowing that even with the extra money, it still wouldn't be enough.

The clerk looked at her, and then back at the money, "That won't be enough,"

"I know its, not enough, but it's all I have,"

"Look, I can' t just randomly give out discounts to everyone doesn't want to pay full price,"

"I know, but I could work the rest off, I can do what ever you ask me of,"

The man was about to open his mouth but Danieru interrupted him,

"Please sir," She said in a bit louder voice, "I've been on the content move for the past few days. I'm trying to run away from my fiancé and trying to find a friend of mine who lives farther out into west, and I can never return home to him," Danieru said in most convincing voice possible and pulled back the sleeve to show him her right-bandaged arm, "and he beat me till I'm almost dead if he ever finds me,"

The man looked Danieru with a sympathetic look then sighed, "Ok, you can stay,"

Danieru was about to thank him, but a loud crash then a scream that came from the outside interrupted her. Danieru, the clerk, along with another guest rushed to the front door to see what was happening.  
Five men stood outside in the street. Three of the men looked like they just got out of a fight. The fourth one had long brown hair and stood calmly on the other side of the road seeming untouched and unfazed while the fifth man was supped up against a wall.

"YOU FREAK!" Yelled a man who ran off into the darkness with two others leaving one their comrades behind who seemed to be unconscious.

"Theirs another one in the ally way," the man with the long brown hair said.

The clerk and the guest ran in the direction the man had pointed. Thinking she had recognized the voice, Danieru walked out into the street to get a closer look at the man, "Neji!" Danieru cried out and ran to out to him and gave him a hug.

"Danieru!" Neji said quickly returning the hug, clearly not expecting to she here. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Danieru said before looking behind her shoulder to look at the clerk and the guest looking at the other unconscious man.

"We can talk all about that later, I got myself a room here at the inn for the night and you can rest with me there," Danieru whispered not wanting be over heard.

* * *

Once everyone was back inside, the clerk came back to the Danieru and Neji "I'm so sorry about all of that! Stuff like that usually doesn't happen around these parts. I hope you are not hurt,"

"No, I'm fine," Neji said in a neutral tone, as Danieru put some medicine on a cut on Neji's cheek.

"That is a relief, do you know this young lady by the way?"

Danieru opened her mouth but Neji answered for her before she could get a sound out, "Yes, she's my fiancé,"

* * *

After a lot of questioning and threatening glares, Danieru finally was able to convince the clerk that Neji was her friend's brother, as long as her secret lover who she planned to marry once she had found her friend who she named Misa. Misa had become worried about her since she hadn't heard from her and sent Neji out to look to look for her.

"How you are able to come up with such convincing stories on the spot is beyond me," Neji whispered to Danieru as they climbed the stairs to their room.

"Thanks, I guess," Danieru murmured, as she felt the weight of the last few days start to take a toll on her body.  
Neji and Danieru entered a simple, but old fashion room with a single bed and bathroom. Danieru let her back slide off into a chair, kicked of her shoes, sat on the bed then turned on the lamp on the night stand.

"So what are you doing out here?" Neji asked, turning off the main light and also taking off his shoes,

"I was trying to get back to konoha, with some information, from my mission," Danieru said softly, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"You were due back months ago, and you haven't even given any indication that you were alive! I'm sure there's more to it then just that!" Neji scolded in a somewhat harsh tone, as he started to unpack some of his belongings.

"I got a little tied up,"

"Were you captured?"

"In way, I guess…" Danieru said, barely able to say awake.

"What do you mean? What happened to you?"

"I'll tell you later..."

Neji looked at the exhausted kunoichi who was having trouble just keeping her eyes open and realized that it would probably be best if he just waited till the morning ask all of his questions. "Ok, we can talk about it later, I was going to wash up a bit, do you want the bathroom or anything?"

Danieru just shook her head.

As he brushed his teeth, Neji began to think about the little bit of information that Danieru told him. _'She said that she was captured, was she being held captive by Orochimaru? Does she have any information on Hinata? Probably not, if she did she'd probably would have told me right away if she knew something that important that concerned me. But what did she see? Does she know about the people that have been disappearing? That's possible, and it could be possible that she was even kidnapped and somehow escaped. She did say that she did have some important information that she needed to get back to Konoha.'_ Neji opened the door from the bathroom and saw that Danieru was fast asleep, using her cloak as a blanket. "Too tired to even get under the blankets," Neji smiled at the thought as he gently pulled the blankets from under her so he could tuck her in. Danieru just let out a small grunt in response but didn't wake up. Neji turned of the lamp and slipped in on the other side of the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Me: _***Yawns* **_

Rachel: That's it for chapter 7!

Me: Oh? You guys introduced the chapter already?

Megan: "You missed! There was this amazing fighting scene, and then Naruto confessed that he was really a vampire! Then Orochimaru showed up and Neji was like 'Ah! It's the ghost of Michel Jackson!' Then Ryuk from Death Note came along and was like 'that's no ghost! That's a shinigami! Then-"

Me: _***stares at Danieru***_

Danieru: Caffine high…

Me: Huh, I though you guys would have finished all the pop that you found last night,

Rachel: We did, and what's with the mustaches?

Me: Mustaches? What are you talking about? And if you finished off all the pop then what's that in your hand?

Rachel: Err… blame Megan?

Me: MEGAN! GET OVER HERE! _***Starts chasing Megan,***_

Danieru: Poor Megan,

Me: THIS BETTER WASH OFF!

Rachel: Why poor Megan? Danielle won't catch her as long as Megan is high on Caffeine, and by the time she comes off her caffeine high Danielle would have cooled off by then.

Daneiru: Then Danielle will probably find out that her money is missing then going after Megan again.

Rachel: You could just return the money, or something.

Danieru: Hey, I got to pay off the hotel room fee somehow don't I?

Rachel: But will that even be- oh never mind. Please review and pray that Megan will make an appearance in her next chapter.


	8. PLEASE READ ME FIRST

PLEASE READ!

Ok, I was thinking about saying 'don't as!' about where I've been, but I figure I owe an explanation to my remaining few readers. Even with the occasional road blocks (homework, computer problems, ect.) I have no excuse for not updating since I've had many chances to work on the story but chose not too due to being too tired, lazy, or simply just not feeling like it. After a while I even tried to forget about it but it still there in the back of my mind. With that said, I want to make the following announcements;

I know you have heard this a hundred times but I WILL continue

Nothing annoys me more than when I find a good story on FF and then the author decides to quit the story without reason (which accounts for about 90% of the stories on FF.)

With the above stated, I've stopped reading stories on FF and have moved on to quizilla. If anyone wants me to read their story, I will be more than happy to and I'll give you a looooooong comment with USEFUL feedback.

I've looked back on my previous chapters, and they are EXTREMELY messy. My first goal is to clean them up and repost them.

Right now, I'm working on my senior paper which determines if I pass or fail my senior year (the topic is the human brain.) I'm under a lot of stress at the moment, and have no free time. Any free time I do have is dedicated to catching up on sleep or doing chores around the house. I WON'T BE ABLE TO START WORKING ON THE STORY TILL MID NOVEMBER.

I've actually stopped liking Naruto. It's an ok anime/manga but, it's geared more towards middle schoolers (I'm going to be graduating HS this spring) and have moved on to more mature anime/manga such as liar's game, death note, FMA, gundam, ect. PLEASE DON'T EXPECT ME TO MAKE ANYMORE STORIES AFTER THIS ONE IS COMPLETEED!

Anyone who is still interested in seeing my work, or being in contact with me I have quizilla account and a gaia account. My gaia user name is l0rd kira (please note, the 'O' is a zero.) my quizilla account name is risenange1 (the 'L' is a number one.)

Have a happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
